User talk:Kjhf
Hey Hope I'm not wasting your time, but I'm new to MLNwiki. I've done a few articles and edited a few. I want to make an account, but I don't wanna give my email. Is there any way I can avoid it? Thanks! 04:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I know of, however if you want to avoid giving out your main e-mail, you could create a second e-mail account for spam and registration business. I know that hotmail accounts are very easy to set up new ones and that you can also link your accounts together under settings so that all your e-mail goes into one box. 07:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I think I'll make an account anyway. I'll just ask my parents. 20:23, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Irc Could you please register our irc channel, because soon we moving out from wiki and then we need an other cloak (maybe mlnwiki//). Thanks-- 11:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Why can't you just use the #mlnw? ::...We are using #mlnw... - Hai Kisfuisdoujf, how r u??? 17:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Urgh, so busy. And annoyed that K-Bot got wiped. Haven't showed my face in IRC since ... :( ::: 17:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::/me wants kjhf back on irc. :)-- 18:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What, why did the bot get wiped?? 18:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Computer died... I backed everything up a month ago, but the bot was only like a week old :\ ::Oh noooess... 16:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Joeman200 Can you please take a look at thispage. you should know what to do from there.—ZER0-0 Sig Your sig has an unmatched span tag User:Kjhf/sig needs an extra Closing span tag at the end. 07:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back. 20:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, ya, MLN needs to update soon. IT NEEDS TO@@@ *regains sanity*. Not much work on the wiki since I'm on vacation, but once I'm back it'll get done. We are going to support MLNW, unMLNW, and as many other languages as we can. 20:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! Yup, the problem is as soon as an update comes out, all our users focuses on the update and the article(s) get swiftly created and finished. Then there's no work to do again haha :) 21:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: There's not problem with being efficient. Oh well, when the new wiki is up, there will be plenty of stuff to do (including translations.... ugh) 01:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: What needs to be translated? I can do French translations. 16:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Er, nou. @@@@@ 15:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well you do :p 15:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::ircircircirc nao@@@22@@@two@@@ 23:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::LESS RANKING. MOAR IRC. 14:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::BTW, we started over on the new MLNW. I am still convinced that this would be a good thing for us, but we didn't set it up well last time. Those mistakes won't happen again ^.^ 14:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Can I please be in on of your performance modules? I need hit singles to build a Cruiser Communication System. Also you never change it on your page that you are Rank 6, it still says rank 5. 22:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. As for the hits - if you can get me 4 pipes, I can build a group performance and I'll add you to that. I've added FDH's brother and A3K because they helped me the most in getting to Rank 6 :) 16:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have 1 pipe I can send to you. Just except my FR. 20:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Situation We have a... Situation here and here and here.I feel u r the only 1 who can stop the picture dispute. 01:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have written on his talkpage. Please write here any images which you feel have been unfairly deleted and you want, and I will make a decision to restore them or not. 14:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I dont need any but others might 19:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Could I please be a rollback? I have reverted alot of vandalism and have warned alot af spammers. 21:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Kjhf: he is good-- 21:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any evidence of uses where rollback would have been good? Have you warned any vandals or reverted vandalism? 16:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I have warned 17 vandals and have reverted alot of vandalism. Even Joeman200 says so. 21:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Your latest warning is wrong. The person was trying to help and you warned him about putting incorrect information down. This was untrue The info may have been duplicated, but they were trying to help. Please see My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset, particularly point 7 and 8. :Also, the time before that, User_talk:72.234.47.98, you didn't use the preview button when trying to implement the warn template, and worst of all, you didn't sign! Again, assume good faith on the hardhat article. It looked like they had tried to write well, it's just that the hardhat article was not the right place to put the info. Rather than warning them about it, maybe you could have reverted, and kindly pointed them towards The Robot Chronicles Article. Remember that your warning could have angered them in to vandalism. :Based on these last two incidents, I would like to wait for a bit longer before you are given rollback. Though after looking through your other ones, you have quite a good record. : 16:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::So he flunked up he is still a good editor in the mainspace against vandals - rollback would really help him!-- 22:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay. Look even Joeman200 is saying how good I am. Can I please be a rollback? 00:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :This does not deserve a warning. Again, a nice message on the talkpage saying "Hello there ... by the way, we don't normally move these around... " OWTTE would have been fine, rather than a warning which may have scared off a potential editor. You still haven't taken on board the 'Assume good faith' rule, and until you do, I will not give you rollback, no matter what Joeman says. : 17:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you know how to change the text that appears under the site name when you search it up on Google? Like when you search up "mln wiki", you get "2 Apr 2010 ... The MLN Wiki Official Store is now open again! Order some Items today, but don't forget to improve our pages if you see something wrong! ..." 22:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing that's Googe's cache of our sitenotice. We can change it by changing the sitenotice, but it won't change on Google search until one of their webcrawlers updates it. 18:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :When an update is made to the sitenotice, it should be fixed within the day by Google. :) 18:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh ok. 01:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: User:Johnater I saw him do the edit and gave him a personal warning --- he just laughed and save the page (he does not care if he has been blocked)-- 15:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New Skin I think you should think about customizing the skin for the wiki since Monaco will be replaced by the new skin on November 3. There's only one month left. 01:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :The customisation hasn't been publically released yet. 17:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so only beta testers can start customizing their wikis? Cause I already started customizing mine when I posted that last message. 00:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I think new wikis may already have the feature. Not sure... Anyway, I haven't seen any option to start customising yet. :: 14:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) My wiki's 5 months old, anyways, I think you need to enable the new skin, then go to . [[SSgtGriffin|'SS']][[User talk:SSgtGriffin|'G']] ' ' ← Rate the Main Page! 00:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Permission error : The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Wikia Staff, beta. :Return to Welcome to My LEGO Network Wiki!. : 07:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I need to know Can you please tell me about the 28clicks club.I really want to know. 18:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :It was a club formed by User:Brandbest1 a long time ago now. The point was that we had to find out who the DISTRIBUTOR was, then befriend them on MLN. In return, we got clicks :) It was very nice. It was later superseded by the 36clicks club, but this has also stopped because Brandbest1 left us :\ :If you search MLNW for 28clicks club, you'll probably still find some old forums and talkpages about it. : 18:45, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :why is their so much vandalizim involved with it? 19:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It was the time where Echo and Cutup was vandalising the wiki. They make a sockpuppet called User:Brandbest2 too... things got a bit confusing :) 14:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for the info. 18:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC)